


Build-A-Cas

by stardustednewt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Build-A-Bear, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Dean, Soulmates, Teddybears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Dean has insomnia and when he goes to Build-A-Bear with his friend, Charlie, he creates a bear that is strangely dressed similar to his neighbor....





	Build-A-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from something off of Tumblr.

Dean stared up at the ceiling, praying that he would fall asleep soon. He glanced at the clock and nearly groaned when he saw that it was already midnight. 

This happened basically every night. Dean would be up super late with the intention of sleeping but, it never happened. He honestly felt like he could run a mile, though, but when he managed to fall asleep he'd wake up and feel like he had gotten no sleep. He had to guess that he got at least 2 to 4 hours of sleep. 

Dean rolled over so he was facing the wall, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. No such luck, he was still wide awake. He groaned and shut his eyes even tighter. He didn't have class tomorrow, thank god, but he did have to go out with Charlie. 

Dean was 22 and was studying at the University of Kansas. He could manage to afford an apartment not too far from campus. The reason he didn't stay in the dorms was because of his insomnia, he didn't need to keep his roommate up with his bullshit. 

Dean opened his eyes and stared at he wall, starting to feel frustrated. He even felt tears forming in his eyes. It was just so damn hard! He wanted to sleep, he really did, and he didn't want to be bone-dead tired during the day. Dean hadn't gone to his doctor yet, though. He wanted to wait and see if he would 'get over' his insomnia.

So far, it hasn't worked.

Dean reached over and flipped on the light that was located on his nightstand. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, putting his face in his hands. He rubbed at his eyes, only managing to blur his vision a bit. He looked over at the digital clock. 12:15 am it read. 

He knew he would be up for at least 4 more hours, hopefully managing to fall asleep at at least 4 am. 

Dean turned off the light and flopped back down, covering his face with the pillow. He already knew that tonight was going to be no different from the others. They all resulted in him staying up late as fuck and managing to fall asleep in the early hours of dawn.

Dean groaned and tried to mentally prepare himself for the long night he was going to have again.

———————

Dean blinked open his eyes groggily when Heat of the Moment by Asia practically screamed in his ear. He let out a huff as he rolled over, shutting off the alarm before falling face first out of bed. 

He closed his eyes for a few minutes but then remembered why he was up so early. 

Dean had promised his best friend, Charlie Bradbury, that he would go to the mall with her. He didn't know why she wanted to go there of all places, but he learned not to question it.

Dean managed to get himself up off of the floor and he trudged over to his closet. He opened the door and just stared blankly at the clothes hanging on their racks. Dean could feel his eyes starting to shut and he shook his head, trying to wake himself up again.

Dean picked out a black t-shirt, a flannel, jeans, and his leather jacket, putting them on and not even bothering to fix his hair a bit. He simply walked out of his room and down the hall towards his only bathroom. Dean brushed his teeth. When he was done, he looked in the mirror and sighed as he examined himself. 

He practically looked dead. He had bags under his eyes and purple circles. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was dull looking, not shining anymore like it used to. He sighed and looked down at his feet, which were now in his hiking boots. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

———————

Dean opened his apartment door and stepped out into the hallway. Charlie was waiting downstairs in the lobby. 

As Dean was walking down the hall, he walked past one of the other people that lived in his complex. He didn't remember the person's name, though, so he didn't even bother saying hi. He would probably scare them away anyways, he did look like the walking dead. 

 

Dean managed to make it to the elevator without collapsing from lack of sleep (thank god).

When the elevator reached the lobby, he instantly knew that today wasn't going to be one of those good days. Even though he never had those anymore.

There was tons of people in the lobby. All of them seemed to be rushing around trying to get something done or trying to get out of the building. Dean managed to spot Charlie's bright red hair and he walked over to her. She turned to him and winced, reaching over to pat him on the back.

"Not a lot of sleep for you, huh Dean-o?" She asked softly. Dean shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No, Charles. I try so hard, though, but I just can never get a full night of sleep." She gave him a sympathetic look, taking his hand and leading him out of the busy lobby.

"Don't worry, Dean! I have just the thing that'll cheer you up!"

———————

"Really Charlie? Build-A-Bear isn't going to make me any happier." Dean said, turning to Charlie.

"Come on Dean! It'll be fun! Maybe it'll help your insomnia." Charlie pleaded, trying to convince Dean. He looked up at the sign for Build-A-Bear and then back at Charlie. He repeated his actions one more time before finally nodding his head, resulting in Charlie squealing and grabbing Dean's hand to drag him into the store.

"Oh, Dean! What are you gonna make? I'm going to make a dog!" Dean rolled his eyes fondly at his friend's childish ways.

"I think I'm just going to make a bear, Charles." 

Charlie turned to look at him, pouting. "Don't be so boring, Dean! You've got to do something a bit more...exciting."

Dean held up his hands. "No, seriously, I'm fine with a bear." Charlie glared at him before turning and stomping over to the stuffing station. 

When they had stuffed their animals, Dean and Charlie had gone to pick out clothes for them. Well, Dean had said his bear didn't need clothes but Charlie had practically dragged him over there despite his protests.

"C'mon Dean! Pick out an outfit."

Dean, still being slightly tired and not really down to earth, chose out random clothes which consisted of a trench coat, black shoes, a white dress shirt, and a blue tie.

After Dean had dressed the bear, he managed to wake up a little bit more and look at what he had picked out. The bear was dressed just like the person he had run into today at his apartment complex. Dean frowned and tried to remember the boy's name. No such luck.

Charlie walked over to him and looked at his bear. "Wow, Dean, your bear is dressed very...um...proper?" Dean turned to look at her, still trying to understand why he would dress his bear up like that boy. 

"Thanks, Charlie," he mumbled. They walked over to pay and when they had left, Charlie had dragged Dean over to a comic book store.

"Charlie, I'm super tired, ok? I really want to go home and try to get some sleep." Charlie turned to look at him. 

"Dean if you take a nap now, you'll never fall asleep tonight." Dean knew she was right and continued to follow Charlie to the god forsaken comic book store.

———————

Dean was staring at his bear. He didn't know why, but all he wanted to know was why the hell he dressed the bear like that blue eyed kid.

Charlie and Dean had gotten home about an hour ago and all Dean had done was set the bear on the coffee table and stare at it. He wasn't even tired anymore and he knew that he had to get ready for the long night ahead. 

It was now 4:26 pm and Dean was still staring at the bear, despite getting home at like 3 pm. He was just trying to figure out why he had dressed the bear like that boy. Him of all people! Why he didn't dress the bear as his brother Sam or something was still a mystery to him.

Dean sighed and stood up, grabbing the bear in the process. He walked to his room and deposited the bear on his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and glanced over at where the bear was placed. 

It honestly freaked him out. He had only run into the boy like once or twice and they hadn't even talked. This was fucking freaky.

————————

Dean was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep, yet again. The bear had been thrown on the floor in his process of getting into bed. He glanced at it, fighting himself on whether he should cuddle it or not.

 

Fuck it he thought. 

He reached over and grabbed the bear from the messy floor and brought it close to him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, starting to feel tired. He didn't even think about his ability of falling asleep at 10 pm, which was super early for him. Dean could only focus on one thing: he was finally falling asleep.

———————

When Dean woke up, he felt refreshed. That was one of the best nights of sleep he's had. It scared him a little, to be honest. Well, he had been having a problem with falling asleep for about 2 years now so why would it go away all of a sudden? 

Dean shook his head and got out of bed. He was in the process of making a bowl of cereal when he realized he had brought the bear with him. 

Weird he thought. He walked over to the bear, picking it up and looking it in the eyes, almost as if he was trying to see if it would blink. Dean didn't really remember bringing the bear in here with him but he had been a bit sleepy still so maybe he just didn't remember.

Dean brought the bear back into his room and set it on his pillow. As Dean was getting dressed, there was a knock on his door. He finished pulling up his pants before heading to the door, shirtless.

When he opened the door, he almost fainted. The boy was standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "Hi! I'm Castiel. I was just...um...wondering if you had any...eggs that I could borrow?"

Dean raised and eyebrow but nodded. "Um...sure...how many...eggs do you need?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, probably thinking about the amount of eggs. 

"I'm pretty sure I only need two." Dean nodded and told Castiel to wait right there. 

When he walked in his kitchen, he let out the breath he was holding. This was the boy that his bear was dressed as and he was at Dean's fucking door right now! Dean calmed himself before going over to the fridge and pulling out two eggs from the egg carton. 

When he got back to Castiel, Cas was leaning against the doorframe and typing something in his phone. He looked up at Dean (more like Dean's bare chest) as Dean walked out, holding the two eggs in his hand. "Here ya go, Castiel." Dean swore he saw Cas's cheeks get a little pink but he shook it off as something else. 

"Ummm...th-thank you....." Dean held out his hand and Cas shook it with his empty hand.

"Dean Winchester." Cas smiled and Dean definitely saw him blush. 

"Well thank you Dean."

After he had closed the door, Dean had run to his room, thrown his shirt on and picked up the bear, examining it. Yep, it was wearing the same trench coat Cas had been wearing and the same tie. 

This was too fucking weird.

Dean stuffed the bear under his bed, a bit terrified. Why he was terrified of something that he had dressed himself was a mystery. I mean, Dean had dressed the bear himself. It wasn't like the bear showed up on his doorstep dressed like that. Now that would have been creepy. 

Dean went into the living room and turned on the tv, trying to forget about his creepy ass stuffed bear.

———————

Dean stared at the digital clock. 11:55 pm it read. He was tempted to reach under the bed and get the bear, but he didn't want to look at it as well. Eventually, the need for him to sleep overcame everything else and he got up and crouched down to get the bear from under the bed. 

He stared at it for a bit, still trying to figure out why the fuck he had dressed it like that. Dean just shook his head, stood up straight, and got in bed, cuddling the bear close to him.

———————

When Dean woke up, he decided he wasn't going to think about the bear for once because that's all he seemed to be thinking about. He decided he was going to spend his last day without classes hanging out with Charlie. He even decided that he was going to call Sam.

Dean picked up his phone and leaned back on the couch. On the third ring, Sam answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, smiling.

"Oh, hey Dean. How's college?"

"It's been good Sammy. I miss you and Bobby though."

Bobby was the closest thing the Winchester brothers had to a father. Their real father had disappeared after their mother died when they were 13 and 9, Bobby had stepped in and started taking care of them like they were his own. 

"We miss you too, Dean." There was a pause. "Bobby says hi."

"Tell Bobby that I miss him."

There was murmuring as Sam talked to Bobby. "Hello, boy."

Dean smiled. "Hey Bobby. How's everything going?" 

"It's good Dean. Sam misses you a lot though." 

Dean felt a twinge of guilt when he thought of how he had left his brother. "I'll come visit soon ok?" 

"Ok. Bye Dean."

"Bye." 

Dean set the phone down on the table after he had hung up. He was lost in thought and jumped when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up and trudged over to the door, thinking it was Charlie, he simply opened the door and started telling her off.

"Charlie, what the fuck? I just went to the mall with you give me a break-" his eyes widened when he saw Castiel standing there, eyes wide and cheeks reds "Oh. I'm so sorry about that." 

Castiel looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. "No i-it's fine. I can j-just go." 

Before Cas could walk away Dean grabbed the back of his coat. "No it’s fine. Do you need anything?" 

Dean could've sworn that Cas tensed a bit at his touch. "Um...I was just wondering...if you had...some flour that I could borrow?" Dean raised an eyebrow, to him it seemed like Cas just came up with that question on the spot but whatever, he'd get this kid some flour.

"Yeah. Hold on a second." 

When Dean had returned with a cup full of flour, he handed it to Cas and mumbled a small 'have a good day' before starting to close the door. Dean took one more look at Cas and Cas seemed to be frowning and frustrated. Alright then.

——————

Dean was yet again, tired as fuck. It didn't help that he had classes tomorrow. Dean thought about Castiel. He didn't understand why Castiel kept coming to him for things. Him of all people. He thought about how Cas looked frustrated when Dean had shut the door. 

Dean looked over at the bear that was resting at the foot of the bed. Fuck it he thought before sitting up, grabbing it, and laying back down. Dean's eyes started get heavy and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

———————

Dean woke up and looked at the clock on his night stand. 3:24 am it read. Dean was really thirsty, like really really thirsty. He was especially thirsty for orange juice. The thing was, he didn't have any. 

Dean groaned and got out of bed, still tired as hell. He nearly ran into the wall because of how tired he was. He managed to leave his room and the rest of his apartment. He walked down the hall, trying not to make too much noise for fear of waking up other people. 

When the vending machine came into view, Dean saw that someone was already standing there. He squinted his eyes and recognized Castiel. The boy had blue pajamas with white stripes and he was clutching what looked like a teddy bear. 

When Dean reached the vending machine, Castiel turned to look at him, squinting his eyes. "Oh, hello Dean," he said, voice raspy. Cas's eyes immediately looked at dean's hand. Dean followed his eyes and they nearly flew out of his fucking head when he saw he was holding the teddy bear. Fuck. Cas's eyes were fucking huge by now. Dean hadn't even realized he had brought the bear. 

Dean looked at Castiel's bear and he relaxed and blushed. The bear was wearing the same clothes that Dean usually wore. "This is some weird soul mate shit man." Cas looked up at him, face red.

"I guess you can see why I've been showing up at your apartment." Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"Whadda mean?" Cas sighed. "Why don't we head back to my apartment then and you can explain," Dean suggested.

——————

Dean looked at Cas, who was sitting opposite him at dean's kitchen table. Their bears had been tossed onto the couch. 

"So...my friend Chuck dragged me to build a bear about 4 days ago," Cas started. "I was tired as fuck, ok? When we had finished I realized that I had dressed the bear like some monster hunter or biker, no offense." 

Dean held up his hands,"None taken." 

Dean stood up and grabbed two cups from the cabinet and got him and Cas some water. He sat back down and motioned for Castiel to finish his story. "Ok. So when I had run into you in the hall the next day, I realized that the bear was dressed similarly to the way you dress. That's also when I realized I may have a teeny tiny crush on you...." Cas trailed off, his face getting as red as a fire truck. 

"Alright. My turn. I was going to build-a-bear that day and I was also very very tired. When I had finished dressing the bear, I realized that he was dressed in the same clothes you had been wearing that morning. I have insomnia, ok? And when I, I guess you could say, 'cuddled' the bear that night, I fell asleep very fast."

Cas nodded and listened intently as Dean talked. "Mmhmm. I see. My crush, by the way, was the reason I kept showing up at your door. I was trying to see if you had any interest in me." 

Dean smirked. "Well Cas, now that I'm looking at you clearly, you're a very handsome guy."

Cas blushed and Dean chuckled. He enjoyed seeing Cas get all red and shy. "Um...you're very handsome too?" 

"C'mon Cas don't be shy. I mean, if you're this shy then I don't think our first date will go to well." 

Cas's head shot up to stare at Dean with wide eyes. "W-what?" Dean smirked and stood up, only to get down on one knee. 

"Castiel Novak, I know this is cheesy as hell, but will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" 

Cas smiled and tried to hide it behind his hands. "Of course I will Dean."

Dean smiled and stood up, going to Castiel and kissing him repeatedly on his cheeks and nose. "St-stop it Dean!" Cas said in between his laughs. 

"Why? You're just so cute," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss. Dean pulled Cas onto his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist, swaying them back and forth. Cas sighed and rested his head and Dean's chest. Dean kissed the top of Cas's head before resting his chin there. 

"I have a feeling that I'll be sleeping fine from now on. Now that I have you instead of some teddy bear dressed like you." Cas smacked Dean lightly on the chest before nuzzling further into the warmth.

"Oh shut up, Winchester."


End file.
